Harry umnachtet
by Randir
Summary: Nach dem letzten entscheidenden Kampf von Harry gegen Voldemort, wird Harry immer seltsamer. Und nicht nur seine Freunde machen sich um seinen Geisteszustand Sorgen.Kann man ihm noch helfen? Oder wäre das St. Mungo für ihn doch das Beste?
1. Kapitel 1

** Harry umnachtet **

**Kapitel 1.**

Er lehnte mit dem Rücken an den kalten Stein, der ihm an dem nackten Rücken wie Feuer verbrannte. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und seine Gliedmaßen waren so schwer wie Blei. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er schon hier saß und in die Dunkelheit starrte. Waren es Stunden, Tage oder gar Monate gewesen?  
Er hörte von fern Gelächter und Jubelschreie, doch konnte er sie nicht einordnen - sie verwirrten ihn ein wenig.  
Er seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen. Und plötzlich war alles wieder da: Ron und Hermine, die leblos auf dem regendurchnässten Boden lagen; das Plätschern des fallenden Regens; die dunkelrote Lache, die sich immer weiter ausbreitete; und, halb verdeckt in einem Strauch, einen zierlichen Körper -  
"Nein!"  
Harry riss die Augen auf und seine Hände gruben sich tief in das morsche Holz des Fensterbrettes. Er zitterte am gesamten Leib und kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.  
Er versuchte die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen und umso stärker er dies probierte, desto mehr drängten sie auf ihn ein: eine schluchzende Mrs. Weasley, die zusammenbrach; ein wie betäubt dastehender Mr. Weasley; das fassungslose Gesicht von Hermine, als der grüne Lichtblitz Ron getroffen hatte ...  
"Nein! NEIN! Ich will das - ich will das nicht sehen! Lasst mich in Ruhe!"  
Harry sprang vom Fensterbrett und stand bebend inmitten des stockdunklen Zimmers. Sein Atem ging hastig und unregelmäßig - aber die Bilder waren verschwunden.  
Zaghaft klopfte es an der Tür und Mrs. Weasley trat ein. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und sie sah sehr zerbrechlich aus.  
"Harry - Schatz - möchtest du nicht mit runterkommen? Ich habe Abendessen gekocht."  
Harry starrte sie an. Wie konnte sie an so einem Augenblick nur an Essen denken!  
"Mrs. Weasley -" Er ging einige Schritte auf sie zu und ein irrer Blick trat in seine Augen. Er wollte diese Frau schütteln, sie so sehr schütteln, bis sie es endlich begriffen hatte! "- ich seh immer noch ... der Regen ... Ron - Hermine lagen dort - und ... und Ginny lag ... der Busch, der Busch versteckt sie!" Seine Stimme wurde immer heiserer, immer unverständlicher. "Der Busch! Er hat sie - Blut, überall Blut ... machen Sie es weg, machen Sie es weg!"  
Harry schrie nun fast.  
Mrs. Weasley wich einige Schritte vor Harry zurück und starrte ihn mit bebenden Lippen an. Sie sah so aus, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen, doch dies schien Harry nicht zu bemerken.  
"Sie ist tot - sie und Hermine und Ron - alle hat er umgebracht - zuerst hatte er Ron getötet und dann, dann hat er Ginny umgebracht - und Hermine ... sie hat geweint und rannte zu Ron, und dann ... dann hat er auch sie umgebracht! Alle sind tot - alle hat er getötet! Alle!"  
Er verstummte und als hätte er erst jetzt verstanden, was er gesagt hatte, taumelte er kurz und sank wie betäubt auf den Boden.  
Mrs. Weasley wandte sich um und lief aus dem Zimmer. Ihr rannen Tränen über die Wangen und sie musste sich erst beruhigen, bevor sie die Treppe runtergehen und die Küche betreten konnte.  
Es war ein kalter Wintertag und ihr schlug die mollig-warme Luft entgegen und raubte ihr kurz den Atem. Sie ging zum Herd, auf dem ein Topf voll Pilzsuppe brodelte.  
"Und wie geht es ihm?"  
Mrs. Weasley seufzte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Hermine schlug betrübt die Augen nieder.  
"Denkt er noch immer, dass Ron und ich -?"  
Mrs. Weasley nickte mit zitterndem Kinn und drückte sich ein Taschentuch gegen den Mund.  
"U-u-und er sagte, d-d-dass Ginny auch ... dass sie auch ..." Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem herzzerweichenden Schluchzer unter.  
Hermine schluckte schwer und drückte die Hand von Ron, der neben ihr saß und sie im Arm hielt.  
"Aber -" Rons Stimme klang heiser. " - Madame Pomfrey sagte doch, dass es besser werden würde, wenn er bei uns wäre. Sie war so zuversichtlich..."  
Mrs. Weasley wischte sich mit dem Taschentuch über die Augen.  
"Aber er verkriecht sich in seinem Zimmer. Er ... es würde ihm besser gehen, wenn er im St. Mungo wäre - aber er will es nicht ... er sagt, er ist nicht krank - er sagt, er sei völlig gesund ... Sonst hätte ich ihn nie besiegen können - er will es nicht..." Ihre Stimme erstarb.  
Hermine senkte ihren Blick und fing an zu weinen.  
"Er ist doch nicht krank.", mischte sich Ginny, die bisher geschwiegen hatte, in das Gespräch. Sie sprach nur ganz leise, aber deutlich. "Er ist einfach nur ... wenn ihr eure Familie und eure nächsten Angehörige verloren hättet, würde es euch genauso gehen... erst seine Eltern, dann Sirius, dann Dumbledore im letzten Jahr ... und während dem Kampf gegen ... gegen ihn wurden wir alle verletzt... er muss gedacht haben, dass wir gestorben wären..."  
Mrs. Weasley sah seltsam aufgeschreckt aus, als sie aufsah. "Niemand hält ihn für krank... wir wollen doch nur, dass es ihm besser geht, Ginny..."  
"Dann lass mich mit ihm reden, Mum.", meinte sie schlicht. Sie wirkte noch immer recht blass, doch sie sah entschlossen aus.  
"Ginny, er denkt, dass du - dass du-"  
"Ich weiß!", unterbrach sie ihre Mutter barsch. "Aber ich will es versuchen. Vielleicht - wenn man mit ihm redet - wenn er mich sieht..."  
Hermine sah wieder auf. In ihren Augen standen noch immer Tränen. "Denk doch daran, was letztes Mal passiert ist. Du weißt doch, was da passiert ist...", meinte sie leise und rieb sich mit einer Hand den Unterarm, der noch immer deutliche Spuren von Harrys Zauberstab trug.  
"Das kann doch nicht mehr passieren... wir haben ihm den Zauberstab abgenommen.", meinte Ginny und verschränkte die Arme.  
"Ginny - Kind" Mrs. Weasley Stimme klang entkräftet. "Warum denkst du, dass alles gut werden würde, nur weil du mit ihm redest?"  
"Harry liebt mich.", meinte Ginny schlicht. "Lasst es mich doch einfach versuchen."  
Mrs. Weasley wandte sich zum Herd um, schöpfte eine Kelle voll Suppe in eine Schüssel und seufzte etwas, das wie "Na gut" klang. Sie gab Ginny die Suppenschüssel.  
"Bring ihm das ... der arme Junge hat seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen... der arme Junge...", wimmerte sie und erneut stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen.  
Ginny nickte und ging vorsichtig - um keine Suppe zu verschütten - zur Tür.  
"Aber pass bitte auf. Er ist nicht mehr der Gleiche..."  
Sie nickte und verließ den Raum.  
Vor Harrys Zimmer hielt sie kurz inne. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und - obwohl sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, wusste sie, dass sie Angst hatte. Angst ... Angst vor dem Harry, der hinter der verschlossenen Tür wartete.  
Sie schluckte und fasste ihren ganzen Mut zusammen...


	2. Harrys Irrsinn

Kapitel 2.

Harry kauerte noch immer auf dem kalten Boden seines Zimmers. Sein Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen und er zitterte. Er wippte aufgeregt hin und her, hatte die Augen geschlossen und presste die Hände auf die Ohren.

"Sie sind tot... aber sie können nicht tot sein ... ich habe nicht nachgesehen, ob sie tot waren ... nein, sie waren tot - er würde niemanden am Leben lassen ... er hat meine Freunde getötet und ich habe ihn getötet - sie sind nicht tot ... sie SIND tot-"

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn erschrocken aufspringen. Er stand einige Momente da - hatte er sich das Klopfen nur eingebildet? Doch da wurde es noch einmal wiederholt, diesmal jedoch fester.

"Harry? Harry, ich bin es, Ginny. Darf ich reinkommen?" Ginnys Stimme klang flehend.

Harry stand noch immer wie festgefroren an seinem Platz. Ginny? Das konnte doch nicht sein - sie war doch... er hatte gesehen, wie sein Zauberspruch sie getroffen hatte... und er hatte ihr Blut auf dem Boden gesehen ... sie konnte nicht hier sein!

Fast gegen seinen Willen spürte er jedoch beim Klang ihrer Stimme einen kalten Schauer, bei dem er sich nicht sicher war, ob er Freude oder Angst ausdrückte. Harry sah sich hektisch im Zimmer um. Sein Blick blieb auf einem Bücherregal in der Ecke hängen.

"Komm nur rein ...", murmelte er mit einem seltsam zufriedenen Grinsen.

Ginny stand noch immer vor der Tür. Sie spürte ihr Herz schmerzhaft gegen ihre Brust klopfen. Unten hörte sie eine Tür klappen und wie von fern hörte sie auch die Stimme ihres Vaters. Scheinbar war er gerade von der Arbeit gekommen.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief aus und öffnete langsam die Tür. Zögernd trat sie ein.

"Harry!" Sie hatte den Blick gesenkt und ihre Stimme zitterte. "Ich habe dir Suppe gebra-"

Mit einem fürchterlichen Knall zerbarst die Schüssel in tausend Teile und Ginny schrie auf: Die kochendheiße Suppe war ihr über die Hände und das Gesicht gespritzt und hatte diese Teile ihres Körpers versengt. Ihr traten die Tränen in die Augen und sie sah nur verschwommen, dass Harry einige Schritte vor ihr stand und einen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hatte.

"Harry - oh Harry...", wimmerte sie unter Tränen und hielt sich die von Brandblasen übersäten, fleischrotglänzenden Hände vor das Gesicht.

"Warum? Warum lasst ihr mich nicht in Ruhe?", flüsterte Harry zornig und seine Augen traten ein Stück aus ihren Höhlen, was ihn fürchterlich abgedreht wirken ließ. "Ich kann nicht - ich bin nicht - ICH KANN NICHTS DAFÜR!" Aus dem Zauberstab sprühten karminrote Funken.

Er ging einige Schritte auf sie zu. Er zitterte, doch die Hand, in der er den Zauberstab hielt, war völlig ruhig.

"Harry! Harry, ich bin es - Ginny.", wimmerte sie und schwankte vor Schmerzen auf der Stelle. Vor ihren Augen tanzten funkelnde Sterne, doch sie kämpfte gegen ihre nahende Ohnmacht an. "Erkennst du mich nicht? Sieh doch - ich bin nicht tot... ich bin nicht tot..."

Sie stolperte zu ihm vor, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. Ihr rannen die Tränen über die Wangen und sie war halb geblendet vor Schmerzen, doch sie bildete sich ein, dass sich Harrys Blick veränderte, als er in ihr Gesicht sah.

"Siehst du?", schluchzte sie. "Ich bin nicht tot. Warum tust du mir denn weh?"

Harry sah sie einen Moment lang an. Für einen kurzen Moment bildete sich auf seinem Lippen ein zärtliches Lächeln, was allerdings sofort wieder verschwand.

„Ich lass mich von euch nicht einschüchtern!", zischte Harry und hob den Zauberstab.

Ein leuchtendroter Lichtblitz traf Ginny und mit einem Schrei fiel sie rücklings um und blieb regungslos auf dem Boden liegen.

Harry hörte schnelle Schritte in der Küche unten und mit pochendem Herzen ließ er den Zauberstab los. Dann blickte er noch einmal auf Ginny herunter. Wenn er nicht wüsste, dass sie es nicht sein konnte, hätte er sie für echt halten können.

Die Schritte waren jetzt schon auf der Treppe.

Seine Hände fingen an zu zittern und er beugte sich nieder. Er strich ihr eine Strähne des feuerroten Haares aus dem regungslosen, verbrannten Gesicht. Er konnte sie anfassen... das konnte nicht sein ... Sein Blick schweifte zu ihren Händen, an denen er ihr Fleisch erkennen konnte. Sein Atem versagte ihm. Was hatte er nur getan?

Mit einem Schluchzen fiel er zurück auf den Boden.

Die Schritte waren nun genau vor seinem Zimmer und dort verstummten sie auch.

„Ginny!"

Mrs. Weasley stürzte auf ihre Tochter und kniete sich neben sie. Harry hörte ihr Schluchzen und er fühlte einen glühenden Stich im Herzen. Dann hörte er, wie der leblose Körper vom Boden aufgehoben wurde und die Schritte verklangen erneut.

Harry sah mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht auf: Mr. Weasley stand direkt vor ihm und auf seiner Stirn glänzten Schweißtropfen.

„Harry..." Seine Stimme war schwach. „Wie konntest du das nur tun?"


End file.
